Comparative studies on the effects of drugs on the patterns of behavioral responding under selected schedules, notably mult FI FR, will be continued. Species studied include rhesus monkeys, squirrel monkeys, mice, and pigeons, and quantitative information is collected permitting dose-effect relationships to be explored. Along with barbiturates, amphetamines, chlordiazepoxide and chlopromazine, studies will be conducted on morphine and narcotic antagonists and combinations of both. Studies on performances involving substantial physical exercise will be continued in rhesus monkeys. Both static and dynamic exercise will be studied. The cardiovascular system will be monitored during the exercise. The effects of drugs on endurance and on the cardiovascular system during exercise will be studied.